<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Yours by SummerStormFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420481">Only Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower'>SummerStormFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night, F/M, Love, Nya got in a fight, Romance, Yin yang promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nya gets into a fight with a girl for flirting with Jay. Jay reassures her that his heart belongs only to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nya/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Jay and Nya’s date night. But... well... it hadn’t gone as planned. </p>
<p>“Nya, you punched her!”</p>
<p>“She deserved it!”</p>
<p>Kai looked up, as his sister and Jay came in through the door arguing. Lloyd was asleep, drooling on the sofa beside him. Master Wu was... somewhere. And Cole was pestering Zane in the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Yo, what happened?” Kai asked with a curious eyebrow. </p>
<p>Jay shook his head, sighing. </p>
<p>Nya crossed her arms. “I punched a girl in the boob,” she replied. </p>
<p>“...Why?”</p>
<p>Nya opened her mouth.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Kai quickly stopped her. “Do I want to know why?”</p>
<p>“She was flirting with Jay!” Nya exclaimed angrily. “And Jay did NOTHING about it!”</p>
<p>“She was NOT flirting with me!” Jay shouted back, “For the last time, she was just being nice!”</p>
<p>Nya scoffed. </p>
<p>Jay sighed again. “And even if she had been,” he said, “I wouldn’t have noticed.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah—!“ Nya paused and blinked. “Wait. What?”</p>
<p>Jay rolled his eyes and took Nya’s hand. “Come on,” he simply said. </p>
<p>Nya let him take her to the bathroom. <br/>_______________________________</p>
<p>Nya sat on the edge of the bathtub, as Jay gently wiped the smeared makeup off her face. He was making it hard to stay mad at him. Especially since he was so relaxed and just right in front of her. It was an effort not to count his freckles, like she usually did. </p>
<p>Then Jay grabbed a towel and started drying her wet hair. </p>
<p>Nya cleared her throat. “What did you mean you wouldn’t have noticed if that girl was flirting with you?” she asked. </p>
<p>Jay’s big blue eyes pored into hers. “Because Nya,” he began, “you’re the only person I notice.”</p>
<p>Nya felt her heart warm. </p>
<p>Jay then held up his medallion half. He smiled at her. “This,” he said, “means I’m yours.” He cupped Nya’s cheek softly. “Only yours.”</p>
<p>Nya’s frustration from earlier melted away, butterflies fluttering inside her stomach. </p>
<p>Loving Jay never got old.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>